


Mirror

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Poetry, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look into the mirror and tell me what you see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

Look into the mirror and tell me who you see  
Is it someone you love and in someone you believe?

The mirror will not lie and it only knows you  
Open and honest in search of what is true

Stare into the eyes that can only stare back  
Searching for the soul that somehow fell off track

Your friends are not here, no one by your side  
Be true to yourself, there is no need to hide

The mirror will allow you to see into your heart  
It will let you know this is the place to start

Do not wait too long; do not let too much time go by  
Regret does not care for those who did not try

Look into the mirror and tell me who you see  
Is it someone you love and in someone you believe?


End file.
